


Мама для Джейна

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Summary: на «Серенити» при странных обстоятельствах появляется мама Джейна
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Мама для Джейна

***  
— Капитан, вам не кажется это странным? — спросила Зои, когда почтмейстер в ярком полосатом шарфе скрылся за стеллажами.  
Маленькая периферийная луна, на которой экипаж «Светлячка» изредка появлялся, чтобы получить почту, не славилась ни приисками, ни плодородными землями, ни повышенным вниманием Альянса. После случая с Трэйси Мэл не хотел рисковать.  
Теперь он машинально нащупал кобуру под полой коричневого плаща.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Этот шарф уже не первый, который мы встретили по дороге сюда. Первый был у курьера, второй — у водителя почтового мобиля… Я не слежу за модой, сэр, но такое сложно не заметить. Он похож на…  
— На шапку Джейна, — Мэл расслабленно фыркнул. — Ну, значит, его мамочка — не единственная женщина на свете, которая вяжет сыновьям странные подарки.  
— Э! Не трожь маму, кэп! — насупился Джейн. — Скажи лучше, что завидуешь моей клёвой шапке.  
— Завидую, — вздохнул Мэл. — Но ты всё равно смотри в оба глаза. Второй Джубал Эрли на хвосте нам не нужен. Получаем почту и сматываемся по-быстрому, чтобы не примелькаться.  
— Вам не кажется, сэр, что этот тип в полосатом шарфе как-то странно на нас смотрел? — Зои всё никак не могла успокоиться. — И что-то он задерживается на складе, не к добру.  
Но Мэл не успел ответить.  
Низенькая полноватая женщина, перебирая короткими толстыми ножками в вязаных гетрах, вдруг кинулась к ним из-за двери.  
— Медвежоночек мой сладкий! Пампушечка моя сдобная!  
— Твою ж мать! — сквозь зубы выругался Мэл, на всякий случай рванув револьвер из кобуры.  
— Мама? — ошарашенный Джейн чуть не выронил на пол два невесть как оказавшихся в руках кольта. — Как ты меня нашла?  
— Сыночек мой ненаглядный! Столько лет не виделись! — Женщина, не обращая внимания на вооружённых людей, радостно всхлипнув, повисла у него на шее.  
Не выпуская оружия, Джейн неловко обнял её.  
— Да, это его мать, сэр, — уточнила Зои. — Мать Джейна. Всего лишь.  
Почтмейстер, старательно пряча взгляд, объяснил багровому от возмущения Мэлу, что Рэдиант Кобб появилась на почте около месяца назад. Поставила корзинку с вязанием на стойку и заявила, что будет жить здесь, пока не дождётся «родную кровинушку». А при попытке местного шерифа выгнать непрошеную гостью, старушка достала из вороха кружевных юбок дамский револьвер и пригрозила пустить себе пулю в лоб, если «бессердечные негодяи» вознамерятся помешать счастливому воссоединению семейства.  
— Но как она добралась сюда? — Мэл всё ещё опасался подвоха.  
— Вероятно, на почтовом корабле с Бомона, — бедняга почтмейстер, в прямом смысле схваченный за шиворот, обливался седьмым потом подряд, прикидывая, успеет ли странный посетитель его пристрелить до появления шерифа.  
По всему выходило, что не только успеет, но и сделает это с превеликой радостью.  
Мэл яростно кусал губы, чего за ним раньше не водилось. Он не знал, что предпринять. Почты как таковой оказалось немного: несколько писем для Кейли, пахнущий благовониями свёрток для Инары и продуктовая посылка с Персефоны (Бэджер наконец-то расплатился за один из прошлых заказов).  
Красный от смущения Джейн в это время пытался высвободиться из материнских объятий. Получалось плохо: мадам Рэдиант Кобб намертво вцепилась в сына, не собираясь его отпускать.  
— Как будем избавляться от свидетелей, сэр? — нарочито серьёзно поинтересовалась Зои. — Убьём, как обычно? Или просто языки отрежем — и пусть живут?  
Почтмейстер икнул. Мэл выругался. Их странную троицу мало того, что запомнили, так ещё и досконально изучили. Большее внимание они могли бы к себе привлечь, только выплясывая голышом на главной площади Ариэля.  
— А такая удобная была почта, — пробормотал Мэл сквозь зубы.  
Почтмейстер икнул ещё раз.  
— Да выпей ты уже чего-нибудь от икоты! — Мэл разжал пальцы, но бедняга так и остался стоять на месте, оцепенев от страха. — Грузимся, сержант! Быстро!  
— Есть, сэр! — Зои опустила винтовку.  
— Джейн?  
— Да, кэп?  
— Мамашу на одно плечо, ящик с провизией — на другое. Выполнять!  
— Но моя корзинка! — возмутилась Рэдиант. — Я не могу её здесь оставить! Отпусти меня, медвежонок!  
Почтмейстер, сообразивший, что прямо сейчас его убивать не будут, зайцем метнулся в сторону склада.  
Джейн вопросительно посмотрел на Мэла.  
— Пусть его!  
— Заложит, стервец! Ой! — Джейн, получивший увесистый подзатыльник от мамы, схватился за голову. — Ма, прекрати!  
— Не ругайся в приличном обществе! — Рэдиант Кобб, даже поднятая на добрый фут над полом, была по-матерински непреклонна.  
— Я мог тебя уронить!  
— Это не меняет правил поведения на людях!  
— Заткнулись все, быстро! — гаркнул Мэл, пинком открывая дверь. — Зои, если что, ты прикрываешь! Уж если мамаша Джейна смогла нас найти, то и любой сможет…  
Прикрывать оказалось не от кого, улица была пуста: ни подручных шерифа, ни вооружённого отряда Альянса на ней не наблюдалось. Лишь (при полном отсутствии ветра) шевелились занавески на окнах ближайших домов, да какой-то совсем уж любопытный мальчишка высунулся из-за забора, даже не пытаясь спрятаться.  
— Нас запомнили, сэр! — спокойно заметила Зои, устраиваясь за рычагами аэромобиля.  
— Заткнитесь, сержант! — прорычал Мэл. — Джейн, пристегни маменьку! Взлетаем!  
— Для вас я мэм! — возмущённо пискнула Рэдиант Кобб.  
— Для меня вы — заноза в заднице. Так что сидите тихо, если не хотите вывалиться на ходу.  
— Кэп…  
— И ты заткнись, Джейн!  
— Сэр, этот малый с почты… он нас догоняет. Взлетать?  
Мэл обернулся.  
— Странно, что за ним не бежит толпа вооружённых селян. Погоди, Зои!  
Задыхающийся почтмейстер, размахивал чем-то на ходу.  
— Граната! — не выдержал Джейн. — Кэп, взлетаем, быстро!  
— Моя корзинка с вязанием! Честный юноша решил мне её вернуть! — Рэдиант Кобб перегнулась через борт, пухлыми пальчиками вцепившись в плетёную ручку. — Спасибо, Сэмми!  
— Не же…лаете… ли… под…писку на «Вест…ник Га…лак…ти…ки»? — прерывисто выдохнул лысеющий «юноша», по виду давно перешагнувший за сорокалетний рубеж.

***  
Кают-компания содрогнулась от дружного хохота.  
— Капитан, может, водички? — сердобольная Кейли положила руку Мэлу на плечо. — Вам нельзя столько смеяться. Вы рассказываете эту историю уже в третий раз, и я беспокоюсь за ваше душевное здоровье!  
— Мне пришлось самой расплачиваться с владельцем наёмного аэромобиля, — ввернула Зои, поудобнее устраиваясь на коленях Уоша. — И объяснять ему, что у капитана приступ эпилепсии.  
— Мистер Рейнольдс привык видеть в людях только плохое, и проявление человеческой честности повергло его в глубочайший шок, — пряча улыбку в усы, предположил пастор Бук.  
Уош, обессилев от веселья, уткнулся лицом в волосы жены.  
— Позвольте, но где же сейчас миссис Кобб? — поинтересовался Саймон. — И Джейна не видно. Или я опять что-то пропустил?  
— Мис…сис Кобб готовит питательный буль…он…чик! — Мэл жадно отхлебнул из своей кружки. — Для сыноч…ка. А Джейн под её присмотром чистит зубы… Второй раз за день.  
— Что мы с ней будем делать, капитан? — спросила Зои.  
— Этот корабль всё больше напоминает небезызвестный ковчег, — глубокомысленно заметил пастор Бук. — Одной божьей тварью больше, одной меньше…  
Мэл не успел ответить.  
В кают-компанию вошёл Джейн.  
Он был выбрит до нежной младенческой розовости и гладкости, накрахмаленный воротничок белой рубашки туго впивался ему в шею, и каждый шаг отдавался противным скрипом сапог, начищенных до зеркального блеска.  
Вслед за сыном гордо семенила Рэдиант Кобб с дымящейся кастрюлькой наперевес.  
С обречённостью узника, идущего на виселицу, Джейн уселся за стол.  
— Ой, — восхищённо выдохнула Кейли. — Джейн, ты такой… такой элегантный!  
— Спасибо, милочка, — Рэдиант расцвела в улыбке, словно этот комплимент относился непосредственно к ней. — Я давно говорила медвежонку, что необходимо следить за внешностью, иначе он никогда не осчастливит меня внучатами. Кушайте бульончик, он полезен для пищеварения.  
Тут цепкий взгляд её быстрых глазок остановился на Зои и Уоше.  
— Молодые люди, вы, надеюсь, женаты? Подобные вольности непростительны для внебрачных отношений.  
— Да, мэм! Женаты, мэм! — Уош быстро снял ладони с талии Зои и положил на стол.  
— И я лично слежу за их нравственностью, — ввернул пастор. — Позвольте представиться, Дерриал Бук, священнослужитель.  
— Ой, я так рада, что мой медвежонок может в любое время получить напутствие и добрый совет, врачующий душу!  
— Саймон Тэм, доктор, — Саймон решил не отставать от веселья. — Я отвечаю за физическое здоровье вашего… медвежонка.  
Джейн бросил на него угрюмый взгляд, но, покосившись на Рэдиант, удержался от ответной реплики.  
— Хобан Уошборн, — представился Уош. — Пилот на корабле. А моя жена, Зои Уошборн, — напарник вашего сына. Они оба общаются с… клиентами и… пассажирами.  
— Надеюсь, мой мальчик хорошо справляется со своими обязанностями? — Рэдиант обеспокоенно всплеснула ручками.  
— Разумеется, мэм. Ваш медвежонок — мастер своего дела. Мне остаётся только стоять в сторонке, до глубины души поражённой его многочисленными умениями, — Зои быстро уткнулась в кружку.  
— Девочка, а как тебя зовут?  
— Кейли. Я — механик, — Кейли смущённо потупилась.  
— Не очень хорошее занятие для симпатичной молодой девушки, — Рэдиант сокрушённо покачала головой. — Но ты такая миленькая, что тебе всё к лицу.  
— Кстати, о занятиях, — Мэл с непроницаемым лицом обернулся на шелест шёлка за спиной. — У нас есть ещё один пассажир. Разрешите представить, Инара Серра, элитная…  
— Компаньонка, всего лишь компаньонка, капитан, — Инара изящно присела за стол, — У нас на борту новые пассажиры? — Её взгляд на мгновение задержался на свежевымытом Джейне, потом скользнул в сторону Рэдиант.  
— Мамочка Джейна почтила нас своим присутствием, но ты как обычно была занята приватными беседами интимного характера и появилась лишь в самом конце разговора, — Мэл резко поднялся. — Уош, Зои — вы со мной. Нужно обсудить дальнейший курс.  
— А этот угрюмый неулыбчивый человек — наш непосредственный начальник, — Зои легко вскочила с колен мужа. — Но капитан он хороший.  
За дверью кают-компании, куда только что вышел Мэл, раздался приглушённый хрюкающий звук.  
— Хотя есть у него свои небольшие странности, — добавил Уош.  
— С другой стороны, у кого их нет, — мило улыбнулась Инара. — Вы долго пробудете на борту?  
— Ой, я не знаю, — Рэдиант плюхнулась на стул рядом с Джейном. — Собралась повидать сыночка, месяц по чужим людям мыкалась, а сейчас не могу им налюбоваться, такой красавец вымахал — плечистый, ладный.  
— Ваш сын очень похож на вас, — вкрадчиво произнёс Саймон.  
— Бросьте, он вылитая копия папочки! Тот был огромным и бесчувственным болваном, но обаятельным и при деликатном обращении ласковым, как котёнок. Ни одна девчонка не могла перед ним устоять. Мой медвежоночек такой же, — Рэдиант ласково погладила Джейна по щеке. — А в детстве я называла этого толстячка «сладкой попкой», до того он был миленьким. У меня случайно есть с собой несколько его детских фотографий, хотите, покажу?  
Под одобрительные возгласы присутствующих мама Джейна выпорхнула наружу.  
— Сладкая попка, — нежно проворковал Саймон. — Это что-то новенькое.  
— Милашка, — мечтательно вздохнула Кейли. — Голенький, с ямочками на толстеньких щёчках, со слюнявым подбородком.  
— В вязаной шапочке и с игрушечным автоматом! — Инара хихикнула.  
— Убью! — взревел Джейн, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Задушу голыми руками!  
— Хватит, — пастор Бук хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Грешно смеяться над материнской любовью. Берите пример с капитана. Он нашёл благовидный предлог, чтобы не участвовать во всеобщем веселье.  
— Ага, хохочут сейчас втроём где-нибудь в рубке. — Кейли наморщила нос. — Вы посмотрите на Джейна, каким он стал хорошеньким, чистеньким. И совсем-совсем не матерится. Не пошлит. Вот что значит воспитание!  
— Завидный жених, — подхватил Саймон.  
— За собой лучше смотрите, — прошипел Джейн, исподлобья глядя на всех. — Да за сестричкой его придурошной. Я вам не клоун размалёванный, чтобы с меня ржать! — он резко повернулся. — А ты, докторишка, свалил бы от греха подальше. Если девок и святого отца я бить не буду, то хлыщу столичному харю начистить смогу. Гляди, попадёшься под горячую руку.  
— Дурак ты, Джейн, — Саймон поднялся из-за стола.  
— Куда ты? — вскинулась Кейли. — Не бойся, Джейн так шутит.  
— А я и не боюсь. Нужно Ривер проведать, предупредить, что на борту посторонние. Счастливо оставаться!  
— Беги-беги, трус! — осклабился Джейн.  
Саймон пожал плечами и вышел из кают-компании.  
Инара всё так же безмятежно улыбалась. Пастор Бук прикрыл глаза.  
— Святой отец, ну хоть вы ему скажите! Сколько можно ругаться из-за пустяков! — Кейли чуть не плакала.  
— Что сказать, девочка? Зависть — нехорошее чувство, но иногда её трудно удержать в себе.  
— Я? Докторишке? Завидую? Пастор, не мели чушь! Да у меня одних баб было в сто раз больше, чем у него глистов под этим… как его… жопоскоскопом! — Джейн стукнул кулаком по столу так, что зазвенела посуда.  
— Наоборот, это он тебе завидует, понимаешь? Твоя мама — милейшая женщина. Она будто бы из рекламного ролика о том, какой должна быть мать, — миролюбиво произнёс пастор.  
— Да пошёл он!  
— Ты опять буянишь, малыш? — раздался ласковый голос Рэдиант.  
Джейн сник.  
— Нет, ма.  
— Вот и хорошо. А то по пути сюда я встретила этого милого мальчика, доктора, и мне показалось, будто он чем-то расстроен. Надеюсь, это не ты его обидел?  
— Простите, меня, пожалуйста, но мне нужно идти, — подхватилась Кейли. — Двигатели, судя по звуку, слегка барахлят. Пойду, взгляну, в чём дело.  
— И мне пора. Наступает время вечернего разговора с Богом.  
— А как же фотографии? И бульон мой вы почти не ели! — растерянно произнесла Рэдиант. — Инара, детка, может, хоть ты останешься? Посидим втроём, я чайку заварю. Из лечебных травок.  
— Кому тут нужен твой чаёк, ма? — внезапно вспылил Джейн. — Перед кем ты заискиваешь? Перед шлюхой? Перед чумазой девчонкой, у которой одни шестерёнки на уме? Перед пастором? Перед столичным выпендрёжником? Перед нашим капитаном? Срать они хотели на твой чаёк!  
Рэдиант всхлипнула.  
— Ну, я же… как лучше!  
Выругавшись, Джейн бросился к выходу, уронив по пути стул и чуть не сбив с ног Кейли и пастора Бука.  
— Но я… но мне… куда же мне теперь идти? — мама Джейна опустила голову на сложенные руки и тихонько расплакалась.  
Пастор и Кейли в растерянности замерли на пороге. Приложив палец к губам, Инара знаком попросила их уйти.  
— Думаете, она сможет её успокоить, святой отец?  
— Инара училась на компаньонку. А это ремесло сродни моему, — невесело усмехнулся пастор Бук. — По крайней мере, нас обоих учили слушать.

***  
К ужину Рэдиант Кобб успокоилась и начала осваиваться на борту корабля. Недра её дорожной корзинки оказались практически бездонными. Вскоре все горизонтальные поверхности кают-компании были устелены накрахмаленными кружевными салфеточками, мрачный Джейн был по второму разу загнан в душ, а по кораблю плыл изумительно-густой запах свежеиспечённых оладий.  
— Вот, мучицы прикупила по случаю, — смущаясь, объясняла Рэдиант Кобб членам экипажа, которые под разными предлогами старались оказаться рядом. — И яичного порошка. И сухих сливок. Очень хотелось порадовать медвежоночка после долгой разлуки.  
Каждый кивал головой: мол, «медвежоночки» созданы для того, чтобы их радовали. Каждый торопливо засовывал в рот горячую оладушку и убегал по делам. И только Саймон, мучительно краснея от неловкости, попросил свою порцию положить на тарелку. «Я потом… съем, в каюте», — смущённо объяснил он. Рэдиант сокрушённо покачала головой, бормоча себе под нос что-то о вреде еды в постели, но просьбу доктора выполнила. Даже в двойном размере.  
— Капитан, вы идёте? — довольный Уош появился в рубке, вытирая рукавом рот. — А то вам вкусняшек не достанется.  
— Смотри, как бы тебе не досталось, — буркнул Мэл. — На орехи. Бросил корабль на произвол судьбы и сбежал на кухню.  
— Мы разбились, капитан? Нас захватили солдаты Альянса? О, Боже, у нас на хвосте Пожиратели?!! — Уош, изображая крайнюю степень паники, ринулся к приборам. — Ах, нет же! Мы летим на автопилоте, по заранее проложенному мной курсу. И лететь нам как минимум неделю… Но что это? Откуда этот ужасный звук? Неужели барахлят двигатели? Где Кейли?!! — и Уош мгновенно просиял самой ослепительной улыбкой из своего арсенала. — Впрочем, похоже, это всего лишь бурчание в вашем животе, капитан. Оно заглушает даже звук двигателей. Съели бы оладушку, сразу бы полегчало.  
— Клоун, — Мэл смерил его презрительным взглядом. — Паяц, шут гороховый. И за что только я держу тебя на своём корабле?  
— Потому что после Кейли я здесь самый милый? Впрочем, данный вопрос лучше уточнить у Зои. Чем я её так обаял, что она согласилась выйти за меня замуж?  
— Чем ты меня так обаял, что я до сих пор тебя не уволил? — задумчиво пробормотал Мэл себе под нос.  
— Вы злитесь, капитан, а значит, вы не правы! — Уош благоразумно сделал вид, что проверяет приборы. — Ну, я побежал. Куда-нибудь, подальше от начальства, поближе к округлостям жены и гостеприимному камбузу.  
***  
— Что ещё? — Мэл раздражённо повернулся в кресле. — Говорил же, что гостям экипажа запрещено появляться на мостике.  
— Она не уйдёт, — тихо проговорила Инара. — Ей действительно некуда. На их планету месяц назад высадилось несколько кораблей Пожирателей. Две колонии выжрали подчистую, до последнего человека… ребёнка…собаки.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что старушка выжила только чудом? — хмыкнул Мэл. — А я тебе отвечу, что она врёт. После нападения Пожирателей ни один шаттл, ни один корабль не может взлететь за пределы атмосферы.  
— Я проверила по новостным каналам. Там даже видео есть с местной телестанции. Там как раз передавали прогноз погоды, когда всё началось. Диктор успел добежать до двери, а оператора разорвали на клочки прямо перед камерой, — Инара содрогнулась и обняла себя за плечи. — Пожиратели любят, когда мясо тёплое, с кровью. И судя по количеству просмотров новостного ролика, не только они.  
— Далось тебе это видео! — Мэл чувствовал, как закипает. — Или вас, шлюх, хлебом не корми, дай поохать над всякими ужасами? Но… постой. Джейн, кажется, говорил, что у него была сестра. Или брат? Вот пусть мамаша поживёт у них.  
— Мэл, ты хоть бы слушал, что я тебе говорю! — воскликнула Инара. — Нет там никого больше. Только пепел и кости. Даже крейсер Альянса побоялся спуститься на планету, скинул по-быстрому пару бомб для зачистки и упорхнул на базу. Я б могла пристроить Рэдиант в наше сестричество или у пастора спросить про женский монастырь, но разве не удобнее будет, если мама и сын некоторое время поживут вместе? Джейн такой милый, когда мытый… и вообще.  
— А кто будет заказы выполнять? Пастор, полудурошная девчонка, больная старуха?  
— Мэл…  
— Иди уже.  
— Попытайся быть с нею поласковее, — проговорила Инара от двери. — Всё-таки пожилая женщина столько пережила…  
— Вот именно, — пробормотал Мэл себе под нос, некстати вспомнив сумасшедшего пассажира с корабля, захваченного Пожирателями. — Пережила. 

***  
— А я всегда говорила, что лучше сначала выстрелить, потом перезарядить и снова выстрелить, чем прятаться за дверью и робко спрашивать «Кто здесь?» — уютно журчала Рэдиант Кобб, трудясь над разноцветным вязанием.  
Чулочные спицы так и мелькали в её маленьких пухлых ручках.  
— Вы как всегда правы, мэм, — доброжелательно отвечал пастор. — Но в некоторых случаях стоило бы положиться на волю божью.  
Мэл хмыкнул. Мамаша Джейна не выказывала ни малейшего желания калечить себя или нападать на других. И, похоже, отлично себя чувствовала на корабле.  
— О, простите, капитан, я вам помешала? Хотите оладушек? — Рэдиант Кобб отложила вязание в сторону и хлопотливо поднялась.  
— Сидите, я возьму сам, — Мэл ухватил из глиняной миски самую толстую и подрумяненную оладью. — Пастырь, оставьте нас… ненадолго.  
— Блаженны милостивые, ибо они помилованы будут, — будто бы ни к кому не обращаясь, проговорил пастор Бук, уходя.  
— И проповеди ваши с собой заберите, они нам только мешают.  
Рэдиант Кобб молчала, всецело углубившись в подсчёт петель.  
— Расскажите мне, — прожевав и проглотив оладью, наконец начал Мэл. — Вам действительно некуда идти?  
— А что говорить? Та красивая девочка вам уже наверняка всё рассказала.  
— Как вы спаслись? В одиночку перебили толпу Пожирателей или… — Мэл запнулся, — произошло то самое чудо, о которых так любит упоминать святой отец?  
Рэдиант Кобб нехорошо усмехнулась. И жёсткая усмешка странно смотрелась на её добродушном круглом лице.  
— Я выросла на терроформированной планетке. Первое моё слово было «еда», второе — «опасность». Стрелять я научилась чуть позже, чем ходить. Отец выдал мне старое ружьё, ростом почти с меня. Обрезал ствол вполовину. Чтобы меня не снесло ударной волной, я старалась упирать его конец во что-нибудь твёрдое — дерево, камень, стену. И сама в это твёрдое вжималась спиной изо всех сил, — она высвободила одну спицу из вязания, передвинула полотно и начала новый круг. — Мы с Мэгги были на ежегодной осенней ярмарке, когда всё началось. Ну, вы знаете, наверное, когда недалеко от небольшого космопортика ставят палатки. И торговцы вываливают разное барахло. Дерут втридорога, меняют всякое госэ на натуральные овощи, молоко, яйца… но куда денешься. И тут сработал сигнал тревоги. Мы забились под небольшой челнок. Вместе с нами ещё человек десять — женщины, мелкие совсем ребятёнки… Вначале до нас доносился только гул большого корабля. А когда он стих, раздались крики…  
Вязание выпало у неё из рук.  
— Может, хватит на сегодня рассказов? — деликатно предложил Мэл.  
Но каким-то чудовищным усилием воли Рэдиант Кобб справилась с подступающей истерикой.  
— Их вытаскивали одного за другим. Грудного ребёнка вырвали из рук воющей матери, разорвали пополам. Потом убили и её тоже. Я заткнула Мэгги рот подолом юбки и старалась отползти подальше, в сторону нижнего люка. Я убила двоих. Одному воткнула нож в глазницу — хороший нож, большой, стоил мне мешка картошки. Второму из револьвера в упор разнесла голову. Мы сумели пробраться внутрь. Я села за штурвал. И тут вмешалось то самое божье чудо, — Рэдиант Кобб усмехнулась, но уже по-другому — язвительно и горько. — Я не угробила челнок при вылете из атмосферы. Никто из Пожирателей не погнался за нами. В памяти сохранился курс до ближайшей луны. Вот только воздуха было маловато. И еды. На двоих… Но и тут мне повезло. Вы человек бывалый, додумаете дальше, капитан? — она нагнулась за вязанием, чтобы скрыть подступившие слёзы.  
— Сколько… ей… было? — Мэл сглотнул.  
— Шестнадцать. Она была… сильной девочкой. И мучилась недолго.  
Мэл коротко кивнул. Догадаться было не сложно. Миссис Кобб была умелой рассказчицей. Слишком умелой. И он будто бы вживую или на кадрах кинохроники увидел, как младшая сестра Джейна вначале долго, несколько суток подряд, кричит. Потом молчит. А потом пытается убить мать.  
Двигатель «Серенити» глухо и монотонно шумел. На столе остывали оладьи. А Мэл, как заворожённый, смотрел на руки Рэдиант Кобб, на маленькие ловкие руки, которые за время рассказа уже успели связать несколько рядов шарфа, ни разу не ошибившись в сложном многоцветном узоре. На руки, которые так легко управляются со спицами, с ножом и револьвером. Которые намного спокойнее голоса. И не выдают волнения хозяйки даже в таких ситуациях, как эта.  
— Джейн… знает?  
— Не всё. Я сказала ему, что сестра погибла при нападении.  
— Хорошо. Её действительно убили они… просто не сразу. Я видел таких людей. Человека.  
Рэдиант сухо кивнула:  
— Джейн писал мне про тот случай с кораблём. Я знала, что вы поймёте меня, — она помолчала. — Но это ни к чему вас не обязывает. У меня есть небольшой счёт в Галактическом банке. И есть сестра. Мы тоже переписывались. Я уеду жить к ней и устроюсь на работу. Мне просто хотелось немного побыть рядом с сыном.  
— Вам прислать кого-нибудь? — Мэл медлил уходить, задержавшись в проёме. — Пастора? Доктора? Инару?  
— Зачем?  
— Поговорить. Попить чайку. Посмотреть фотографии вашего «медвежонка». Если вы их привезли с собой, конечно. По правде говоря, мне и самому было бы любопытно взглянуть на то, каким Джейн был в детстве. Особенно учитывая то чудесное обстоятельство, что вы даже в момент смертельной опасности позаботились о спасении семейного альбома.

***  
— Когда ты догадался, Джейн? — Челюсть всё ещё болела после мощного апперкота, поэтому Мэл при разговоре старался не слишком широко раскрывать рот.  
— Да, блин, почти сразу, — Джейн, чувствуя себя героем дня, гордо восседал во главе стола. — После первого подзатыльника. У моей маменьки рука потяжелее будет.  
Помолодевшая лет на пятнадцать женщина, которая называла себя Рэдиант Кобб, сидела в гостевой каюте, связанная по рукам и ногам. Для того, чтобы её обезвредить, понадобились объединённые силы Мэла, Зои и Джейна.  
— Кто же она такая? — спросил Саймон.  
Содержимое распотрошённой дорожной корзинки грудой лежало на столе: выключенный портативный передатчик с запасным аккумулятором, гроздь гранат-липучек, обойма с патронами для револьвера, сам револьвер, три старые фотографии какого-то толстого неопознанного младенца. И — небольшой электронный наладонник с кратким досье на каждого члена экипажа. Больше всего информации было про Джейна: подробная анкета для Гильдии Наёмников, копии протоколов задержания за хулиганство, вырезка из периферийной газетёнки о пьяном дебоше.  
— Судя по всему, охотница за вашими головами, твоей и Ривер. Типа Джубала Эрли, только рангом пониже. Может быть, даже бывшая наёмница, — хмыкнул Мэл. — А хорошо подготовилась. Джейн, когда ты в последний раз был дома?  
— Ну у тебя и вопросики, кэп, — хмыкнул Джейн. — Я сбежал оттуда, когда у меня причиндалы стали волосьями обрастать.  
— В шестнадцать, — предположил Саймон.  
— В двенадцать не хошь?  
— А за столько лет твоя маменька могла ужас как измениться, — продолжил Мэл. — Поседеть. Обзавестись шрамом на пол-лица. Голос мог охрипнуть или стать звонче. Главное, чтобы рост оставался плюс-минус тем же. А всё остально легко корректируется, если есть деньги. Долго она притворяться не смогла бы, но ей надо было всего лишь попасть на корабль и продержаться тут хотя бы полсуток.  
— Эта женщина напоминает мне Саффрон, — задумчиво сказала Инара. — Точно также втирается в доверие. Ей даже меня удалось обмануть.  
— Хорошенькая такая старушка, — вздохнула Кейли. — Вязание, оладушки, бульончик. Мне даже жалко, что она не твоя мама, Джейн.  
— Я вот что понять не могу. Зачем ты ей подыгрывал? — Уош переглянулся с Зои. — Мылся, изображал пай-мальчика?  
— А по приколу. Хотелось на ваши вытянутые рожи в конце посмотреть, — осклабился Джейн.  
— Я не ожидал, что Джейн сможет так долго притворяться, — пожал плечами Мэл. — Потому и хотел, чтобы всё побыстрее закончилось. Пока нас не отравили этими оладушками и не увели «Серенити» прямо в лапы федералов. Как, кстати, Ривер?  
— У себя в каюте. Я запирал двери на ночь, как было приказано, — с оттенком обиды отчитался Саймон.  
— Вот и хорошо, что без неё разобрались.  
— Сын мой, — вступил пастор. — Но что будет с фальшивой Рэдиант? Убьём? Выбросим в открытый космос?  
— Была такая кровожадная мысль, — Мэл потёр бок, потом почесал вспухшую челюсть. — Мне эта старушка конкретно так наваляла. Сыграл фактор внезапности, не иначе.  
— А с виду ей лет как и Пейшенс, — невинно вставила Зои. — Кто бы мог подумать?  
— С виду у неё не было в руках пейшеновской винтовки. И целоваться она не лезла, как бывшая миссис Рейнольдс. Вот я и расслабился. Даже про фотки чисто сдури ляпнул, для уточнения. А она взвилась и давай в меня ногами тыкать, будто я боксёрская груша… Думаю, пусть посидит, успокоится. Разговорится. А потом завяжем ей глаза и высадим на какую-нибудь луну. Пусть аборигенам шарфики вяжет.  
— Интересно, как она сообразила наврать про Пожирателей. Джейн, с твоей настоящей семьёй всё в порядке? — заботливо спросил пастор.  
— Да что им сделается? Я ж не совсем дурак, чтобы трындеть направо и налево, на какой они планете живут, — Джейн встал. — Пару раз у меня спрашивали, откуда я родом. Ляпнул от балды, что первое пришло в голову. Всё равно всем по хренам.  
— Нефиговое такое совпадение, — заметила Зои. — Видимо, дамочка не теряла время зря. И пока ждала нашего прилёта, активно бродила по новостным каналам.  
— И на ходу внесла изменения в свою легенду, — кивнул Мэл. — От того и просчиталась в мелочах, с фоточками, мукой, вязанием и всем прочим. Хорошая ж ведь история про Пожирателей — нагнать жути побольше, никто про подробности и не вспомнит.  
— Всё равно жалко тех людей, — Инара вздрогнула и поплотнее закуталась в шёлковую шаль.  
— Я это, пойду, — сказал Джейн. — Мне тряпки уродские снять надо. Сижу тут с вами как пугало огородное.  
— Хоть посмотрели на тебя без щетины, — хихикнула Кейли. — Ты вообще-то хорошенький.  
— А голый я вообще огонь. Бабам нравится.  
— И вот всегда так, — пожаловалась Кейли полке с кастрюлями. — Стоит ему только открыть рот, всё очарование сразу же пропадает.  
— Но в сообразительности нашему Джейну всё-таки не откажешь! — вполголоса похвалил Мэл. — И в умении притворяться на благо общего дела. Я прям-таки удивлён. Ведь он мог бы спеться со своей лже-маменькой и поделить награду пополам.

***  
Спустившись в каюту, Джейн первым делом сорвал с себя рубашку, ничуть не беспокоясь о пуговицах, раскатившихся по полу. Потом прямо в ботинках рухнул на койку.  
— Охрененно жить в своей комнате! — заложив руки за голову, сказал он в потолок.  
Если бы Мэл имел привычку тщательно обыскивать каюты членов экипажа, то среди оружия, патронов, мумифицированных яблочных огрызков и прочих вещей, которые просто необходимы порядочному наёмнику, нашёл бы под койкой небольшую прямоугольную коробку из-под печенья. Такую же, как тысячи других банок, в которых мальчишки всех возрастов обычно хранят все свои главные сокровища.  
Полуистёршаяся лубочная картинка на жестяной крышке изображала пожилую женщину, уютно устроившуюся за вязанием в широком кресле. Компанию старушке составляли спящая на коленях кошка и озорная девчонка лет тринадцати с двумя тонкими косичками. Девчонка выглядывала из-за спинки кресла, будто бы наблюдая за вязанием, а сама тянула руку к столику со сладостями. Не менее истёршаяся надпись оповещала о пекарне миссис Рэдиант и самой вкусной выпечке по эту сторону Галактики.  
Если бы дотошный Мэл, не удовлетворившись внешним осмотром, всё-таки открыл бы коробку, то нашёл бы внутри несколько писем и небольшой свёрток. «Дарагой Джейн!» — так начиналось каждое послание. На конвертах стояли разные почтовые штемпеля, хотя строки с обратным адресом пустовали. Верхнее письмо было не дописано. Оно сообщало «дарагому Джейну», что заботливая маменька связала ему пару тёплых носков. Сами носки, туго завёрнутые в упаковочную бумагу, лежали в той же коробке.  
Как и все приютские дети, Джейн втайне мечтал о нормальной любящей семье. И он никому не признался бы в том, что на самом деле почувствовал, когда его мечта ненадолго сбылась.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
